Vehicle doors are typically constructed with two or more panels attached to the door frame, including an exterior panel for shielding the passenger compartment from the elements, an inner door panel which provides structural support, and a trim panel facing the passenger compartment. The trim panel is usually fastened to the inner door panel and shields the vehicle occupants from the door internal components, such as the window, the window regulator, and the door locks. Foam may be placed between the inner door panel and the trim panel to absorb energy from excessive side loading of the vehicle as in the impact loading attendant a collision, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,877 (Ashtiani-Zarandi et al.). Energy absorption is also accomplished by mounting steel straps behind the trim panel, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,234 (Lau et al.).
Another known method for energy absorption in a vehicle door is to provide shock absorbing fasteners between the inner door panel and the trim panel, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,204 (Kelman) and Japanese Patent 231,246 (Ishikawa). These devices rely on radial compression of a portion of the fastener to effect energy absorption, unlike the present invention which relies on shearing of a portion of the pin for energy absorption.